I do I know
by Mon-Cal Jedi Mom
Summary: This is a missing moment set immediately after Han Solo and Leia Organa's wedding. They go on their honeymoon. A little plot to satisfy the sentimental ones among us, but a lot of lovin' Be warned that there is a little bit of kink here, so if that is


**_I do. I know._**

_**Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo's honeymoon**_

_**A missing moment**_

Disclaimer: No money is being made from this fiction. The characters all belong to the "great one in flannel".

Setting: Immediately after The Courtship of Princess Leia. This is a missing moment fan fiction. I hope that it is sufficiently in character for everyone. I tried, but the plot bunnies wanted Han to be a little sentimental. Hey, it isn't my fault. This one is dedicated to my friend, jenn-ger (you know who you are) a true Han/Leia fan.

Han Solo looked around the room, his eyes searching. He was really trying to pay attention to His Gorgeousness, Prince Isolder from Hapes. It was bad enough that she wanted the guy at the wedding for appearances, but did he have to listen to a recital of how lucky Han was to have married her? He needed to find her. AAAAHHHH, there she was, talking to her brother. Luke had his head thrown back in laughter at something she said. His WIFE. Leia was now his wife. He had been with her for eight years. Things were rocky in the early years, they were always at each other's throats, then there was that fateful kiss on the asteroid after Hoth. He always looked at that as a turning point in the relationship. She had softened towards him after that. Then Vader had… he really preferred not to think about that, it still made him cold. Han hated to think about the carbon, but the look on her face as she blurted out that she loved him. He had a long time to regret that smart ass comeback. "I know." How lame could you get? Still, it was now a running joke with them, and she was his wife. His wife. Isolder was still yammering on and on about something. He had to get away or go crazy. He clapped the man on the back, and walked towards Luke and Leia purposefully; only to hear, "You old pirate, are you taking both my girls on a honeymoon anytime soon?" Lando Calrission pounded him on the back as his white grin split that slick talking mouth.

"Your girls, Leia was never yours, and I won the Falcon from you fair and square. I am taking them both for good. Yes, Lando, I am heading over there to snatch her from her brother's arms and fly her away to the stars," Han leered at him with his best Correllian sneer. He thumped Lando on the back, and set off again across the room. Leia and Luke had been joined by Mon Mothma, Winter, Tycho, Wedge, and half of Rogue squadron. It was a conspiracy, thought Han. The only thing worse would have been if Chewie had been there. Something Han remembered about having to wrestle the bride away, or some such fool Wookie tradition. Chewie was on Kashyyyk, though, and they had promised to go there to pick him up from his visit to his family after their honeymoon. He would never get her out of the high Alderaniaan blowout that he agreed to for a wedding reception. Then she turned towards him. Her dark eyes met his, and he felt the jolt to his toes. His breath caught in his throat. She was the most beautiful thing in the galaxy. He was the luckiest man, and then she smiled at him. The smile was full of promise, and hope. He did not need to be Jedi like Luke to see that she was ready to go. She wanted to be alone with him as much as he wanted to be alone with her. The only thing that would be better was when that hair was down and loose for him to run his fingers through. Han frowned as Winter disentangled herself from the group, and started towards him. She was smiling evilly. He had a bad feeling about this. Winter was the most gentle and calm person he knew. She stopped right up next to him, and spoke, "Han, as one of the few survivors of Alderaan, and Leia's unofficial lady in waiting, it is my duty to tell you about the braids she is wearing." He groaned inwardly. This really was bad. She continued, "You have to take them down before you can consummate the marriage. If you get carried away, there are hidden pins that will painfully prick her head, and you know how that can dampen a girl's ardor." She laughed at his expression.

"I have to WHAT?" he groaned, "All that hair has to come down before I can?" Winter walked away still giggling, "There is a reward, though. You will find a wonderful surprise if you are patient."

He walked on, shaking his head, to claim his wife's hand, and begin to extract her from the group. They all began to talk at once, and Han was sure that he would never get her loose. He shot his brother-in-law a look, and the man finally took pity on him. It was the least he could do after having being late to his sister's wedding ceremony. He was lucky Leia was not mad at him. "Let's let these two get on their way," he said with a smile, "I think my sister and her husband deserve to have some time off." Luke began to back the three of them out of the room. A shout went up and entire population of the room immediately lined up to throw confetti at the departing couple.

They made it to the docking bay in record time with Luke piloting the speeder. He kept his eyes fixed discreetly on the lanes in front of him, and tried not to notice the emotions that were rolling off his passengers. He thought to himself that she really needed to work on her shielding, or he was going to be uncomfortable for a long time. Newlyweds were notoriously amorous, and he was getting wood just from feeling her desire for Han. It was disconcerting to feel that amount of desire coming from your SISTER.

Leia was becoming uncomfortable in more ways than one. Han was kissing her with all the passion in his Correllian soul, and she was feeling the heat. She was really worked up, and she knew that they still had to undo her braids. She was also uncomfortably aware that Luke knew exactly how she was feeling. He had tried to teach her how to shield her emotions, but she was not very good at it yet. Leia still could not believe that Han had actually shown up on time to marry her. She knew that he loved her with all his heart and soul, but the freedom that he so loved was going to be impaired by marriage. She was also nervous about her marriage gift to Han. He loved the Falcon almost as much as he loved her, but he was also very particular about the equipment that was put on her. She had enlisted Luke's help in choosing the weaponry that she would give him in a few minutes. He still had not guessed, in fact he seemed too hot to and bothered to even think about a wedding gift. She had a bad feeling about this.

As they exited the speeder, Luke carefully took Leia into his arms. "I believe that there is one thing left to do, Han," he said, smiling.

"And that would be…" Han asked carefully. It was always a good idea to be careful when talking to a Jedi Master about his twin sister.

"I think you know that I love you like a brother; I also know that you know I love my little sister," he said patiently, "I would have to seriously maim you if you ever hurt her. The Jedi code keeps me from killing you."

Leia punched him on the arm, "Little sister, hunh? We have not determined that one, little brother. I think I can handle anything he can dish out."

Han grinned, "Strong women. She is a perfect match for me, Kid. Seriously, I would cut off very important parts of myself before I would hurt Leia."

Leia hugged her brother, and then pulled away to let Han pound his back in one of those man-hugs they sometimes shared. Then they told him about the upgrades to the weaponry they had in the works for him and Chewie to put on when he and Leia returned from their honeymoon. The grin that split his face was payment enough for both of them. He whooped and drew Luke back into the back pounding embrace again. He took Leia into his arms, and said, "Sweetheart, you could not have picked a better gift. You really know me."

As Han and Leia walked up the boarding ramp to the Falcon, Han turned to look at Luke one last time behind Leia's head. Luke winked and nodded. Han smiled, and led his bride to the hold of the freighter. It was time to give her his gift. Han settled Leia at the game table, and handed her a small cylinder. "Happy wedding, Princess."

Leia opened the gift, and her eyes filled with tears. "Is this why you would not tell me where we were going? Are we going to Alderaan? You know how much I have wanted to make a _Remembrance,_ but I have not had the time. Winter and Tycho both recommended highly that I find the time."

e kissed her tears away, "Hey, I thought this would make you happy. We are going to Alderaan, among other places."

Leia was so happy that she could barely speak. Others had made trips back to the asteroid field that now marked Alderaan, but she had never had the time to go. Leia looked inside the cylinder. There was a holo of them, and a sheet of flimsplast. There was nothing written on the flimsy. She looked at Han, questioningly, "What is this?" Han answered, "I thought you would like to write a note or something, maybe to Bail or your mother."

She moved to sit in his lap, and kissed him passionately. He reached up to bury his fingers in her hair, and she jerked in pain. He swore as his conversation with Winter replayed in his head. "Sorry, princess. How long will this hair do take to get down?"

"Depends on how patient you are with beginning. If you find the right pin, it comes down very quickly." She grinned at him evilly. It was the type of thing that usually kicked in his automatic disobedience circuits. He did not disappoint. He gave her that grin that never failed to make her shivery all over, and said, "Well, your Worshipfullnessness, we will have to see about that. I think that we may be able to circumvent that." He kissed her again, and she squirmed in his lap. She felt the stirrings of his desire, and kissed him again, harder. Their teeth scraped as their passion built. He stroked her neck, just under her hairline, and then lower to her collarbone, as his teeth and lips followed where his hands had been. Her skin heated as he dipped his kisses lower to skim the neckline of her dress. His busy hands slipped the dress off her shoulders to bare her breasts to his questing mouth. Han gasped as he realized that she was not wearing anything under her dress. His eyebrows shot up, and he smiled crookedly, "Too warm for underclothes, Princess? Is the rest of you as bare as this?"

She leered at him, "Yes, you scoundrel, this is what you were supposed to get as a reward after you had taken the hair down. A nice man would not have found out for a while yet."

"I told you long ago, you don't need a nice man, you need me." And with that he kissed her and stripped the dress off her to pool at her feet. She stood before him in all her naked glory, and reveled in his reaction. His breath hissed in and he stared raptly at her beauty. "I love you so much Leia Organa Solo. You complete me."

"I think that you are overdressed, for once in your life." Leia shot him a look that was guaranteed to get him hot and randy.

Han laughed and replied, "I think I can remedy that situation quickly, I would never want it said that I was overdressed." Han stripped out of his clothes, and gathered her into his arms, hands roaming over her body. He kissed where his hands stroked, and she followed suit. They built each other's passion to the breaking point, and Leia dropped to her knees taking his huge manhood in her delicate hands. She licked the tip and was rewarded with his sharp intake of breath. "Sithspit, sweetheart, I hate that I can not feel your hair running through my fingers." She sucked in his manhood in response, and he bucked his hips in time to her sucking. He could stand it no longer, and with a groan he spilled his seed into her eager mouth. She swallowed delicately, and rose gracefully to kiss him, and swirl his tongue with hers. He kissed her deeply tasting himself on her tongue. It was one of the most erotic things she did for him, and it never failed to get him going again rapidly.

"Let's get underway to Alderaan, Princess, and I will see about taking that mass of braids out of your hair so I can make love to you like I want to." Han helped Leia to the cabin, and they dressed in comfortable clothes. Han went to start their trip, and Leia unpacked for them. As Han re-entered the cabin, she was bending over putting clothes away. She straightened, and he grabbed her and kissed the place at the base of her neck, that he knew drove her wild. "Time to be your hairdresser, Princess."

He drew her towards the bed, and sat down. Leia wanted to run her fingers over his hard, muscled chest he was shirtless, and it drove her wild. He settled her between his thighs, and began to run his fingers over her hair, gently feeling for the pins that would release the thick brown mass into his waiting hands. As he gently searched the silky strands for the pin that was the anchor, his arousal grew. Leia was feeling the effects of his search, too. She loved it when he combed her hair, and he did a wonderful job under normal circumstances. His fingers were seductive and slow, running the comb from her scalp to the ends of her hair. He gave a triumphant cry, and pulled the pin out that caused the braids to tumble down over her shoulders. He gently unbound all the ends, and splayed his fingers through the masses. He reached over her shoulder to grab her comb off the dresser. He combed her tresses until there were no tangles, and she was melting with need. He raised her up to her feet, and began to kiss her as he stripped her shirt away. He molded her firm, high breasts, teasing the flesh and drawing a moan from her. His lips trailed lower and lower until he was nibbling and licking the soft flesh. As he took the rosy nipples into his mouth and suckled, her knees grew weak. He drew her down to lay beside him, and lavished kisses all over her body. He eased off the panties that she had put on to unpack. Han licked lower and lower until he reached the apex of her thighs. He kissed her soft curls, and spread her legs until he could kiss the soft inner lips. Han dipped his fingers around and around, spreading the wetness he found there until she thought she would go crazy. He kissed her hipbones, and then Leia gasped as he tongued her clit. He knew just where to hit. He played her like a fine instrument. This was the advantage to marrying the man you had been intimate with for years. He knew just how to seduce her, and there was a wordless communication between them. She bucked her hips as he slid one finger into her wet opening. He lashed and sucked her tight bud, and added a finger to caress her deeply. She called his name on dry lips, and he looked up at her questioningly. She tugged on his sandy hair, and he let her lift him up to kiss her. They shared her essence as they had shared him earlier. He left his hand at her opening, and kept playing as they kissed each other with growing need. Han was glad that she had taken care of his immediate need earlier, now he could last a while and thoroughly pleasure her while he waited for his reward. Han slipped off the bed, and stripped off his pants. Leia gazed appreciatively at his nudity. He wondered, briefly, if Luke could call on the Force to have staying power. He dismissed the thought, though, as Leia's small hand closed on his erection and squeezed.

"Slowly, sweetheart, I want this one to be all about you," he whispered tenderly in her ear. "You are my wife now, and I think that deserves a really special night."

"I think all our nights are special, but if you want to be my courtier tonight, I'd have no objection," she purred.

"However did you remain pure for so long with a voice like that? It does strange things to my manhood," he gasped.

He removed her hand captured the other one, pulling them both high over her head, and placed his mouth around her firm high breast. He licked and nipped around the rosy peak, smiling as she rose off the bed to offer herself to his questing mouth. She must have felt the grin, because he heard her mutter, "Nerf herder," as she squirmed under his double assault. Hand below, and tongue and teeth on her breasts. He could feel her beginning to ride the waves of her release, and he stopped everything. She cried out at the feeling of emptiness, and he gentled her with a kiss. Han lowered his mouth to worship her femininity again, and slipped two fingers into her hot, wet, and wanting hole. He lashed her clit with his tongue until Leia was squirming and panting. She hissed, "Finish me somehow, or I'll tell Chewie how you really feel about that Wookie wine of his."

Han chuckled, he had plans for his princess, and he figured this was as good a time as any to start them. She was going to be a Correllian after tonight. He kept tonguing her and added a finger from his other hand to her hole. He gathered her dew on his finger, and reached under her to gently touch her ass. She gasped and tightened for a minute. He whispered, "Think you can trust this scoundrel, Highness?" She relaxed at the joke, and he began to play with her last virginity. He had introduced his uptight love to all the pleasures she knew, but had saved this one for their wedding night. It was Correllian tradition. Han gently and patiently fingered her ass hole until she relaxed. He felt his control slip as she finally yielded to his penetration. Leia thought that she had died as soon as his finger penetrated her ass. He held still for a minute, and then began to move both hands in opposition. One in and one out, while he lashed her super sensitive clit with his tongue. Leia thrashed her head back and forth on the pillow screaming his name over and over again as she came in waves of pleasure. Han decided she had had enough, and removed his hands. He gave her one last lick, and she shuddered. He gathered her in his arms, kissed her gently and asked, "How did you like the Correllian wedding ceremony, sweetheart?"

Leia shuddered, "If I had known that was coming, I'd have forced you to marry me years ago." She smiled and stretched, "You still have a problem, though." She weighed his heavy balls in one hand, and wrapped her other one around his straining manhood. She stroked him from base to tip and back as he stiffened. He hissed out between clenched teeth, "I think you can take care of that for me."

She laughed, and lowered her mouth to his erection. She sucked him in, and he jerked at the feeling of her warm wet mouth. She flipped him onto his back, rapidly recovering her stamina. Han flashed her that grin of his, and she straddled his belly. She slid her wet mound up and down around his tight abs, feeling the ridges caressing her clit. Han was panting with anticipation, as she continued her exquisite torture. She kissed him passionately, and slowly sheathed herself on his throbbing pole. They hissed in unison as her wetness engulfed his hardness. She rose up until the tip of his erection nearly slipped out of her, then lowered herself again to sheathe him in her hot, wet hole. She rose and lowered again and again, until Han could no longer take the pace, and grabbed her hips, increasing the pace, and bringing them both to the very edge of ecstasy. He craned his neck up to meet her nipple, and sucked it into his mouth, suckling and gently biting the tip. That put Leia over the top, and she cried out his name as her inner muscles milked his prick. Han grunted out, "I love you, Leia," and followed her into the abyss. They rode out their first married orgasm together, and Han gathered his love into his arms tenderly, as they panted and sucked in the oxygen they desperately needed. Leia pulled the covers over their naked bodies, nestled her face into his chest; and they slept.

Part 2

The reversion chime woke Han, and he tightened his grip on Leia. She turned her face to him, with a blindingly beautiful smile said, "Good morning, husband."

Han laughed, "That is better and better, I love you, princess. I'd better go and pilot the Falcon, so she does not get jealous and turn us into space dust." He slid out of the covers, and Leia looked her fill at the strong planes of his back and buttocks. He caught her gaze in the mirror, and did a little swaying dance, "Like what you see? I have another wedding gift for you after your _Remembrance_. Then we can get on with the next generation of Solo's. Be a shame to waste all these good genes." Leia threw the pillow at him, hitting him square in the back. He pretended to be shot, and fell to the floor, yelping at the feel of cold metal on his bare butt. She jumped off the bunk, and leaned down to his prone form, "I'd better check to see if you are breathing," she whispered breathily in his ear. She kissed him tenderly, and he grabbed her, caressing her bare back, and pressing her breasts against the hard planes of his chest. The embrace threatened to turn into another session of loving, but the Falcon's proximity alarm began to blare, and Han jumped up, pulling on his pants as he ran out the door. Leia laughed at his retreating form, and dressed more slowly. She never got to put on the nightgown that she had for their wedding night, but she thought that she needed to be more soberly dressed for her _Remembrance _Her eyes clouded with tears, and she thought about how much her adoptive parents would have liked to have seen her married and happy. Then she thought about the fact that she never would have met anyone remotely like Han in the court of Alderaan. Her heart swelled with love for Han. He knew how she had struggled with the destruction of her home, while she watched. How she felt, for the longest time, that it was her fault. She decided that she needed to make them some breakfast, and then write her message for inside the capsule. She dressed in a long flowing white gown similar to the one she had been wearing the first time she met Han. In the detention center, where he had saved her life.

Han Solo was feeling good when he walked into the small galley kitchen to see Leia making breakfast. She handed him a cup of caf, and he kissed her. "Good morning again, beautiful. Alderaan in 30 minutes. Have you thought about what you need to do?" his face stilled, and a tiny bit of uncertainty crept into his eyes. "Do you need to be alone for a little while?"

The tears started again, and Leia threw herself into his arms. He barely rescued his caf, but caught her in a tight hug. "Hold me, Han. Just hold me," unconsciously she echoed the words she had uttered in that Ewok village before the second Death Star. Right after she found out that she and Luke were twins. His heart had stopped then, hoping that he was not losing her. His heart did double time now, knowing that she was his forever, and he held her for a long time, just breathing in the scent of her hair. He laid gentle kisses on her hair, and tugged at the ends. "Let's get some food, and then I'll play ladies maid again, and comb this out for you."

As he had hopes she would, Leia gave a watery chuckle, "I thought we had only thirty minutes until Alderaan. If you start on this hair, I guarantee that we will still be occupied when we get there."

Han was instantly hard, and pressed up against her suggestively. She reached down to caress his bulge, "See what I mean," she purred. He kissed her, bending her back against the counter to run his hands over her breasts. She ground her hips into his, and thrust her tongue into his mouth. He gentled the kiss, placing his hands on either side of her face, and drew back to gaze into her eyes. "I do love you so much. I understand if you need to be alone to do this thing, but I would like to be there with you, if you want me. I have something I want to put into your capsule." Leia was touched. Han was not a sentimental person, normally. He avoided ceremonies like the plague. She, Luke, and Chewie were the only ones that he allowed to see the soft side of him. "Id love to have you at my side as I release the capsule," she said, smiling at him. He handed her a sheet of flimsy, and said, "Read this." He shifted nervously beside her. He knew how she felt about Alderaan, and he hoped that this would please her, but she might not take it the right way.

The sheet read:

_ To Bail Organa, _

_ Dear Sir, my name is Han Solo. I am writing to inform you of my intentions towards your daughter, Leia. I love her beyond life itself, and I wish to make her my wife. I can provide for her, as I am currently a General in the Service, but you need to know that I have a shadowed past. General Reeikin can speak for the fact that I have reformed enough to be considered responsible. I may not be the type of man that you wanted or planned for Leia to have, but I can assure you that I will take all care of her in the manner that you would have wanted. Hey, I even passed the twin brother test, and I can assure you that there is no fooling a Jedi Master. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ General Han Solo_

In the silence Han began to sweat. He could hear the popping of the Falcon as she flew through space, he could hear the air recyclers as they hissed, and he could hear Leia's breathing as she read, again, the letter that he wanted to put in her capsule. Finally, he could take the silence no longer, and reached to take the note from her saying, "It was a bad idea, sweetheart, forget it." He tugged at the sheet, and froze as he felt a drop of water on his hand. Great, he thought, now I've really done it. She is crying. WHY? "Sweetheart, Princess, Leia look at me," he was frantic, "What is the matter?"

"Han, I," Leia's throat choked with tears. She looked at her husband, and the tears flowed down her face unchecked. He reached out to her and drew her into his arms. He gently kissed away the tears. She sobbed into his chest for a long time while he stood and held her. He hoped that Luke could not sense her from this far away, because he was a dead man if any sense of her despair was reaching the Jedi. Slowly her sobs stopped, and she pulled back to look at Han. "I am so sorry," she said sheepishly, "I was overwhelmed with this declaration of your love. You are such a softy under that pirate exterior. You know that people capture these things for the valuables that are in some of them?"

"I know."

"Yet, you are willing to let this go public?" she was incredulous.

"I don't care who knows I love you," his voice broke, and Leia was startled to see a slight sheen in his eyes.

"Oh, gods, Han I didn't think I could love you any more, but I have just found a new depth of love," she reached up to kiss him gently.

"Don't let it get out, Highnessness, it would ruin my reputation," that cocky grin was back. He was uncomfortable with all that emotion, but he knew that Leia needed to have that release. The comm. chimed, and Han groaned.

"It is Luke, I bet," he groaned.

"Yes," said Leia, going to answer it. The twins talked for a little bit, and then Leia signed off. "He is ok now, but he is going to work with me intensively when we get back on shielding emotions." She was blushing.

"He can't feel…?" Han cringed at the thought.

"I'm afraid so," Leia didn't think she could blush any harder. "He said to tell you, Way to go "

They laughed together, knowing the Jedi Master's almost prudish attitude towards talking about sex. Little Luke was growing up. They put together the capsule, and launched it into the field of debris that had been Alderaan, amid another shower of tears from Leia.

Han left her in the cabin to rest, and went to make them a snack. "Gotta keep up your strength, Sweetheart," he leered at her.

He set up the holoprojecter in the lounge, and called to her to come and get it her food. Leia walked into the lounge, and looked questions at him. He patted the seat beside him, and she sat down.

"Your brother and I made a little film for us. I think that our relationship needs to be immortalized," he said. She grinned delightedly.

"Really? How did you get the footage?

"Artoo was there for almost all of it, except the kiss and I figured that one could be kept private," he laughed.

He drew his wife into his arms, and settled her comfortably. They relived their lives from the Help me Obiwan Kenobi to the frantic flight from the Death Star. The ceremony on Yavin IV, the terrible cold of Hoth. He could not resist putting the kiss that she had given Luke in the med center in, and she elbowed him making a face at him. Luke made him put in the Laugh it up, Fuzzball comment in. The film went on to show the flight to Bespin, and the carbon freezing where she had told him she loved him. "I have always regretted that smart ass comeback," he muttered.

"I knew what you meant, and it is a great joke now, Han," she kissed him. Jabba's palace was next, and then the bunker on Endor. The celebration there, and then the Baruka debacle. Lastly there was Dathomir, and his willingness to sacrifice everything for her, and the galaxy. He flinched as her eyes got misty again, but she controlled the tears. Then the wedding. Her smile was blinding as the holo wound down with them leaving the reception. She turned in his arms, and thanked him with a passionate kiss. He responded in kind, and picked her slight frame up, and carrying her to the cabin.

Han laid his love on the bunk, and stepped back to look at her. "You have to be the most beautiful woman I have ever seem," he growled, "how does a scruffy lookin' guy like me get the Princess?"

"I have nothing to be princess of anymore," she said, a little sadly, "and I like my men scruffy looking. It makes me look better."

"You will always be the Princess of my heart."

"Oh, Han; hold me, make love to me, make me belong again."

"With pleasure, your Worship," he told her tenderly, kneeling to kiss her. He began at the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her hair. He loved that hair. It always smelled like sandalwood and something that was just Leia. She closed her eyes, and felt heat pool in her middle. As Han reached her ears he lightly tongued the outer shells, breathing softly in them. The heat settled in her woman's place. He worked his way to her lips, pausing to rain kisses on her eyes, cheeks, and the tip of her nose. He settled at her lips, licking and nipping them before kissing her and driving his tongue into her mouth. He softened the kiss, tongue dueling with hers in a passionate dance as old as time. She moaned low in her throat, and Han's manhood swelled, straining to get out of his pants. Leia felt him jerk, and reached to stroke his turgid length; causing him to jerk again, and groan, "Sweetheart, I won't last long if you continue that."

She smiled against his mouth, and withdrew her hand, planning for later. He stripped them both of their clothing, and laid her back on the bed. He began at her mouth again, kissing her with heartbreaking tenderness this time. He kissed and licked his way to her breasts, palming the small, perfect globes before his lips made contact. He deliberately avoided the nipples until she took him by the hair, and guided him to the peaks saying, "Now you rogue, before I explode." Han obliged her. He drew the rosy peaks into his mouth suckling them, and then gently biting them. Leia arched towards him pulling his hair to guide him closer. Her breathing quickened and Han was gratified by the passion glazing her eyes. He gazed into her eyes as he kissed his way down her stomach. He paused at her belly button to drive his tongue into the indentation. She squirmed. Leia had had about enough. She sat up; flipping Han onto is back, and attacking his mouth. She kissed him, and rubbed her body over his, nestling her hips into the cradle of his thighs. She loved the way he splayed his hands at her waist. It made her feel so small and protected to have his large hands spanning her waist. His manhood nestled at the opening of her wet hole, and she wiggled until just the tip entered her. She was wet and wanting, and she was happy to hear his breathing quicken now. His eyes were intensely boring into hers when she pulled back to look down at their bodies where they were about to join. Han's hands rose to her breasts, kneading and pinching the nipples gently. She wiggled a bit further, impaling herself slowly on his member. She gasped at the sensations that going so slowly were bringing. Han clenched his teeth, and his breath hissed in, "Having fun with me, Sweetheart?"

"I am just beginning, Dearest," she breathed into his ear.

He closed his eyes, praying to as many deities as he could think of for control. Finally she sat straddling him, and then she began to back off as slowly as she had sheathed him. In and out, in and out, maddeningly slow was her pace. The fire it built in them both was threatening to consume them, and suddenly Han could take no more. He flipped them over, and drove into her rapidly. He raised her legs so that her feet were resting on his chest, opening her as fully as possible to his thrusts. Leia had never felt anything so intense. She cried out his name over and over as her inner muscles milked him to his own orgasm. He lowered her legs, stretching to gather her into his arms and kiss her. He rolled onto his back, hugging his wife to his chest, and stroking her tangled hair.

"We have really done a number on your hair again," he mumbled, "I will help you untangle it later."

Leia giggled softly, "You know that will just start another round of loving,"

"I am counting on it."

They drifted off to sleep again, replete in their mutual passion, and content in their love; looking forward to a lifetime of love and laughter with each other.


End file.
